In the United States, child car seats are required by law and recommended for children of certain ages or sizes. There are many types of car seats available for purchase. Infant car seats recommended for children under age 1 are typically rear-facing. Many infant car seats include a base that is belted or tethered into the car and a seat that may latch into the base. The seat often includes a handle so that the seat may be carried when it is unlatched from the base (i.e., from the car). A popular car seat option for infants as well as children is a “convertible” car seat that may be oriented in a rear-facing position and then “converted” to a front-facing position for accommodating older children.
Conventional convertible car seats are typically designed as a solid, single-piece structure with an included angle between the seating surface and the seat back that cannot be freely adjusted. The headrests of conventional convertible car seats also typically lack the ability to tilt forward or rearward.
It would be desirable to provide a convertible car seat with adjustable components. So far, however, there have been limited situations of manufacturers offering car seats having components that are adjustable to accommodate a wide range of persons from infants to children eight-years-old or older, namely headrest and backrests that are capable of being angled or tilted. Accordingly, it is desired to provide a child car seat having an adjustable assembly including a headrest member and a backrest member mounted for sliding movement relative to the shell that provides the desired amount of adjustability to the car seat to accommodate a wide range of infants and children of various ages and sizes.